


A First for Everything

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace and Steven have only just started dating, and for the first time as a couple they decide to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my tumblr here: http://serza5.tumblr.com/post/101950628554/revenge-writing-for-suiraitei-with-holding-hands
> 
> Revenge writing is what I do best

It had been about a week or so since they started dating. Shamefully though they so happened to start at the two’s most busiest week, leaving them with only phone calls as a mean of communicating. At the end of it all though they were blessed with this one Saturday alone in Lilycove. The day was so warm and incredibly it was quiet, at least the cliff side was.

Their idea of a date seemed to consist of doing nothing beyond eating at a fancy place and just generally being next to each other. Granted neither of them have been on a date before this, despite the pair being adored by near enough everyone in Hoenn. Then again everyone around them seemed to be over joyed with the news of them officially being a couple. Even as they walked around Lilycove people seemed to pass on kind remarks about them being together, which embarrassed the pair equally.

Needless to say the pair enjoy the idea of being alone like this, over looking the sea. While this was barely the first time they’ve done this there was something peculiarly different about this time. Of course, all that’s different is the fact they’re doing it as a couple, but even so that very idea gets them heated. It’s barely anything special but they’re doing it together as a couple, not as a pair who are considerably close but as partners who have formed a much stronger bond than that.

Wallace looked over to Steven, who had his head tilted down over the sea, but with a noticeable, bubbly grin on his face to go alongside his rosy cheeks. Wallace wasn’t that much different himself; their faces seem to pair up perfectly. He looked down to catch a glimpse of the others hand, quickly his head filled with the thought with the idea of holding his hand. “Oh gosh but can I?”, “Should I ask?”, “This is silly it’s just his hand”, such thoughts flew their way inside his mind, as he looked away from Steven. Then suddenly-

“Gasp!”

Before Wallace could even decide what to do Steven had gotten in there first, firmly grasping at his hand. Much like looking out towards the sea this was barely the first time they’ve held hands. Even so, has Steven’s hand always been this warm? Wallace barely even remembers, nonetheless it felt so nice to feel the other man’s palm atop of his fingers.

He looked round once again at Steven, who had his face positioned exactly like before, only this time his cheeks were much darker and he had his other hand supporting his head. Wallace chuckled as he carefully fitted his fingers inbetween Steven’s, causing him to finally look back at Wallace. The two stared at each other, lovingly, not wanting to miss a glimpse of each other for a second. After a moment of silence Wallace started to chuckle.

“We’re such idiots”.

Steven jumped, regaining his senses before laughing alongside him.

“Yeah, big idiots”.


End file.
